


The Best First Date

by toooldtobehere



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toooldtobehere/pseuds/toooldtobehere
Summary: Set after 3x12, Avalance's first date. Ava's POV.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	The Best First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings after last week's episode, so I had to write this. Also, can anyone who speaks Greek tell me what Atropos was saying when chanting in the Zombie episode? :) I hope you enjoy it, let me know!

I asked her if she had a room on this ship.

My lips had been tingling since the second we kissed and I couldn't stop thinking about it. It wasn't even that big of a deal, our fight with the pirates, but imagine having to go through that without a single ounce of concentration on the task at hand. I had to admit that it was unprofessional on so many levels but, weirdly enough, I was totally proud of myself for managing to not get hurt.

Not that I needed it, of course, but Sara had my back, I knew that much. She did it before and something told me that she was going to do it again. Besides, it was kind of her fault that my skills were compromised at the time, anyways, so...

There was something about her and, even though I had spent weeks trying to understand it, I was falling short and it was driving me insane. It was the way the air was being sucked out of the room whenever she was in it. How was I supposed to fight all those pirates like this?

Anyway, I really wanted to kiss her again.

I thought she knew, if the way she was looking at me was any indication. Too confident, too cocky, too attractive. I matched her gaze with, what I hoped was, a meaningful look of my own, and her smirk only got bigger.

That made me smile too.

I followed her to her room.

"So..." She came to a stop right outside her room and clasped her hands in front of her in that cute way she always did as she tilted her head slightly to the side. I stood right across from her and looked at her questioningly. "I don't think you've ever told me where you're from."

"What?" I rolled my eyes. I was sure she was playing with me, there was no way she wanted to play 21 questions at that moment. Although Fresno never came up during one of our long phone calls or late night video chats, this surely wasn't the right time to get to know each other in that way.

Granted, I already knew everything about her. Maybe it was different for her because she didn't have the five year head start that I did. But in all fairness, I didn't think Captain Lance would care that much about this kind of things. And in all honesty, I wanted to know her in other ways.

"What?"

"I don't wanna talk." I really didn't, I wasn't playing. So, I cupped her cheeks and brought her close to me as I crushed my lips against hers. I had wanted to do this for hours. No, that's a lie...I had wanted to do this for weeks.

She hummed against my lips and I could swear my heart stopped for a second. My chest felt so heavy as I tried to remain grounded in reality, but then her hands were on my waist, and she was bringing our bodies closer, and I could feel all of her against all of me. I had never been this attracted to anyone.

Maybe it wasn't just attraction, maybe the fact that I wanted to talk to her all the time and tell her about my day and hear about hers, or the fact that she was constantly on my mind and whenever something funny happened or ridiculous, I always thought that I wanted to tell her and laugh about it with her, maybe...just maybe that meant that this was something more.

I didn't know how much of that I could actually tell her though. I didn't know what she was thinking, how she was feeling. About this. About me.

All I knew was what she was showing me with her actions. How different she was around me, compared to how she was in front of others. Softer.

But I didn't want to scare her with all these feelings that even I couldn't explain just yet. I got to kiss the woman though, and that was what mattered the most at that time.

She pushed me inside the room, but her lips never left mine, and I stumbled back, kind of almost losing my footing, but strong arms around my waist held me in place. I smiled in the kiss. She was eager, bossy. The doors closed behind her and for a brief moment I wondered how soundproofed this room was. God knew the legends were very close with each other, by literally all means. But I only wanted the captain.

I couldn't really think about it and get worried about getting heard outside this room, not with the way she was kissing me. She made me feel wanted and I was glad I wasn't the only one that couldn't get enough. It was like we were in a hurry to get there, wherever that was, and I thought it was because of all this tension that clouded our relationship since the day I first met her.

She was getting sloppy in the kiss, and I was too, as I tried to take off my blazer, but I never stopped kissing her. She was making noises, scandalizing noises, and my head was spinning. I was getting hot but my blazer got caught on my time courier and wouldn't come off. I broke the kiss, frustrated, but I needed to breathe and take this thing off me.

"Let me." I brought my arm up between us, allowing her to unclasp the time courier and take off the blazer. She threw them on the floor, because that was how much she cared about government property, and although annoyed, I still couldn't move my eyes away from hers.

She wasn't looking at me though, her eyes fell on my chest and her hands came up to start unbuttoning my shirt.

"Is this ok?" She asked me and her voice came out the softest I had ever heard it. Of course it was ok, and I let her know with a slight nod of my head, in which she responded with a small smile. I knew right then, I would let her do anything she wanted to me.

Suddenly, we weren't in a rush anymore. She took her time unbuttoning each button, and I was watching her face the whole time.

Once she was done, she placed her palms on the skin of my shoulders and gently pushed the garment down my arms. For someone so rough, she sure knew how to be soft. Later in our life together, I got to find out just how much.

Her eyes fell on my heaving chest, she licked her lips and I swallowed hard. Lust-filled eyes were telling me that she would lean down and press her lips on my skin. What I didn't know was how much it would burn. I was on fire as she kissed her way to my neck, and my eyes fluttered shut as I grabbed her arms to steady myself.

"Sara..." I breathed. I didn't know exactly what I wanted to say, I couldn't exactly think straight at that moment, but I knew I wanted more of everything. She hummed questioningly but at the same time she kissed a spot on my neck that made me feel it right to my core. And she realized immediately, because I immediately and involuntarily let out a moan, and I could feel her smile on my skin.

This was excruciating.

"You know what?" I managed to put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back only a little. I had to somehow regain some control, otherwise, this was about to get embarrassing for me really soon. "You're wearing too much."

She still had that smile on her face, kind of teasing but also kind of really sweet, as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head to reveal the freckled pale skin of her stomach. Those abs were defined. I really couldn't resist touching her as I laid my palms flat on her skin and smiled when I felt her muscles contracting beneath my touch.

She was smiling back, she probably knew the effect she had on people.

I kissed her again, I wanted to.

At the same time, my hands slid down to her jeans, conveying exactly what I wanted without saying anything. That this was taking way too long and that she was still wearing way too much.

It took us a minute but we finally managed to get our clothes off. Suddenly, we were in a rush again while we undressed each other. Sloppy kisses, wandering hands, a few giggles.

"You know..." She started as she put a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back so I would sit on the bed. She was incredibly close to me, she was wearing nothing at all and she looked absolutely stunning. I thought she was talking to me, but not a single word registered with my brain as my hands, on their own, I swear, grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her even closer.

She was standing between my legs when she cupped my cheeks and turned my head up so I would look at her. I bit down on my bottom lip hard, I had to contain myself, and she was looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I said-" She looked at me pointedly because she knew I didn't pay attention to what she said. She probably knew I was staring. But she was perfect to me, everything about her. "That I've never had sex on this bed."

"Oh!" I didn't know why I was so surprised. Maybe because, to me, she was someone that everyone wanted to be with. She just oozed sexuality. And when you have that kind of effect on people, you surely sometimes sleep with them.

"I mean, like...with another person." She added then and smirked at me. This woman was going to be the death of me. Now I couldn't get the image of her lying naked on this bed and touching herself out of my head. And I had the real thing right in front of me!

She probably knew I couldn't articulate words because she leaned down and brought our lips together. I decided right then that I would always moan, very softly, every time she would kiss me. I hoped it would be many more, and let's just say that to this day, I still won't stop doing that.

I scooted back up the bed to lie down on the mattress. She followed me right away, trying to maintain our rhythm as we softly exchanged kisses.

The second my head hit the pillow, I realized that my hair was still tightly held up on a bun. I started to take off the pins to free my hair, but Sara lied on top of me and her hands were on my waist and her chest was on mine.

I breathed out shakily, closed my eyes to concentrate and managed to take out all the pins and set them aside on the bedside table.

She went back to my neck. Now that she knew what she had to do to have me completely at her mercy, she gave me no chance to even breathe normally.

I put my hands on her back, I wanted to hold her closer to me, even though that was physically impossible. She kissed up my neck, along the jawline and up to my lips as her hand slid up my ribcage to cup my breast.

I had to break the kiss, I was a hot wavering mess at that point. I could feel my wetness pooling between my legs with each twist of her fingers on my nipple, I was beyond aroused for quite some time. I wished I could tell her what I needed but I was too embarrassed to admit that I didn't need the buildup, that I was already halfway there and that I really needed her to touch me right now. I would combust right away and I knew that if she continued doing that, I would soon stop caring about embarrassment.

I had imagined and dreamed about this a lot of times. I had the most intense orgasm in a long time even at the thought of Sara doing things to me only last week.

Honestly, I was rarely this desperate, if ever. I was usually the one in control, always on top of things, and, most importantly, never this close with so little and so soon.

It took some effort from her part, some neck kisses, some boob squeezes, a little sucking on my skin, on my nipples, on my neck, to convince me that it didn't really matter. That it was ok.

And I grabbed her hand and guided it where I wanted it. No, where I needed it. And even though I thought she was going to tease me a little, and not just give me what I wanted, she allowed me to put her hand on my core. Her fingers immediately slid through my wet folds, causing me to only then realize just how aroused I was, and it was totally involuntary the moan I let out against her ear. I was kind of glad that she went back to kissing my neck, I didn't want her to look at me like that. I suddenly felt too embarrassed, too exposed, too vulnerable.

I put my hand on her arm and tried to hold her there. She didn't actually show in any way that she didn't want to have her hand on me but I didn't exactly have a clear mind that formulated rational thoughts when she was rubbing my clit like that. Slow, firm, circular motions were sending me into overdrive.

And just when I thought that it couldn't get any hotter in that room, she pulled back from my neck and looked down at me with her eyes so dark with desire, it literally hurt.

"You ok?" She asked and only then I realized that we were both panting, even though our movements were minimal. Maybe she was just as into it as I was after all. I blinked a couple of times at her like the dumbass I was because I didn't quite understand the question. She felt like she had to say more and she was right. "Can I...?" She trailed off, kind of out of breath. "Fingers?"

She was really sweet in the way she was asking me about everything and the way her attention was solely on me.

I nodded 'yes', I thought she would never ask.

I knew it was coming, I was expecting it, she literally just told me, but I still wasn't ready when I felt her finger slide right into me. I had let out so many moans that night that I actually stopped counting really early.

"You're really beautiful right now." She told me, as if fucking me wasn't enough to make me fall for her. What kind of lesbian did she think I was?

She was really good at what she was doing to me, she was paying so much attention, kind of like testing me, what I liked and what I didn't, and made sure to do all the right things to me. She was really good at fucking me. She still is.

She kissed me again but I needed air, I was panting really hard, so that didn't last long and she decided that my boobs needed her attention more. I wasn't complaining, as I said before, I would let her do anything she wanted to me.

And what she wanted was to suck on my nipple, add one more finger inside me now that she had me all wet and loose for her, and to make sure that the heel of her palm hit my clit with each thrust of her hand.

She was building me up so beautifully and when I reached my peak and tumbled over the edge, I felt like I might never stop falling. I bit my bottom lip so hard, in a futile attempt to be as silent as possible, but I wasn't sure what sound exactly came out of me.

I was on a high as my whole body trembled uncontrollably beneath her. I was sure there were marks of my nails on her back, I thought I heard her hiss slightly against my skin, but I would have to check later.

It was funny how I thought the orgasm I gave myself while thinking about her was intense. That was nothing compared to what I was feeling in this moment.

It took me a while to calm down but Sara was kissing my chest and my neck, softly, as she waited for me to catch my breath. I reached down and pulled her hand away from my drenched core. I was sensitive and she didn't seem to want to stop. But she did, obviously, pull her hand back and sat up on the bed.

I kind of pouted at the sudden loss of her warmth on top of me but I tried to pretend that I didn't as I pushed my hair back from my face and wipe my sweaty forehead with the back of my hand. That was a lot for me, especially because it had been a while since I last did this.

But this was intense. Everything was, when it came to her. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

She moved to settle herself between my legs, I only realized when I felt her hands on my thighs, her wet fingers on my skin leaving a particularly tingling feeling at the pit of my stomach, and I looked to see her kneeling there in front of me.

She had that mischievous look on her face. That look always meant trouble.

She was caressing my skin, up and down, and the outside of my thighs and the inside. And I wanted her to stop, because I was way too sensitive, but at the same time I wanted her to never stop.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss on my stomach and I didn't need to be the freaking mentalist to know what she was doing. If she touched me one more time...

I swallowed long and hard as I found the energy to sit up, kind of forcing her to sit up as well and look at me. I knew it didn’t make any sense, and the rational part of my brain would be very disappointed in me, but her eyes were the bluest I had ever seen them. Maybe it was desire, maybe it was pure adoration. I definitely couldn’t handle it.

"You're killing me." I admitted, shaking my head at the not-so-innocent but still sweet smile she gave me. "Don't do that."

"What?" She wondered as she innocently shrugged her shoulders at me. Well, she couldn't really know how she was making me feel, I had never been completely honest with her. But I did have the suspicion that I was falling for her. Every time she looked at me, every time she smiled at me, I was becoming a little more certain.

Of course, as a true useless lesbian by nature, I only realized this after having sex with her and suddenly, I didn't want her attention on me anymore. She was too much with the way she was making my heart race.

I grabbed her hands from my thighs, I definitely didn't want them anywhere near my vagina, and tagged her closer so I could kiss her lips. She happily complied, smiled at first against my lips but then she deepened the kiss. She tried to push me back on the mattress again but I held my place sitting up, while she was still kneeling between my legs, and dropped her hands so I could touch her thighs this time.

Her lips trembled against mine when she felt my palms on her skin. I knew I let her have control until now, do whatever she wanted to me, and I would always let her, I always will let her, but I also wanted to try and make her feel at least the half of what she was making me feel when I was with her. And especially tonight.

"Ava." She breathed as she rested her forehead against mine. Something about the way she was saying my name made my heart flutter inside my chest every time.

"I want you." I told her. I didn't know what she wanted to tell me, if she wanted to tell me anything. But I did want her. To feel her, to touch her.

"Ditto." She nodded her head, letting me know she wanted the same thing. It made my heart expand just a little more. That moment we shared was so important to me because I realized that, although I had a lot of feelings for her, at least some of them weren't unrequited. That she also felt something for me, even if it was just for the sex. I didn't know it at the time but later, she admitted that that night she was falling for me just as hard as I was falling for her.

"Come here." My hands slid to the back of her thighs and I pulled her on my lap so she was straddling my thighs. I kissed her again, I would never have enough of her lips on mine, as my hands wandered around her entire back. I wanted to touch her everywhere at once, effectively managing to send my brain into overdrive again.

She didn't seem to mind that. I was probably overthinking about it again, that she would be too bossy for me or that I would always have to be so submissive when I was with her. She never made me feel like that, it was actually the opposite. Naturally, our relationship progressed into letting each other have control when we have it, it is how this works to this day, both in our work-life and personal-life.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I held her close to me by her waist. She was holding on to me very tightly and she was growing needy, if the way she was trying to pull me closer to her in every way she could, was any indication. My hands slid down her back and over the curve of her ass as I pulled her against me and I felt her wetness on my stomach. She had to break the kiss, she breathed out heavily at the sensation and I did it again. I was pretty sure I heard her whimpering but I couldn’t see her face as she hid it on my shoulder, in my hair.

Maybe she was shy, but probably not, or maybe she just couldn’t handle her own feelings just yet, like me, but either way, she gave me the chance to kiss my way to the crook of her neck. She smelled so good, she felt so good, and if it was up to me, I would never let go.

I wanted to take it slow but I also knew I would definitely have my chance to do that later. Plus, I was pretty sure I wanted to touch her just as much as she wanted me to touch her. So, that was what I did.

I wrapped one arm around her waist while my other hand made its way between our bodies and straight to her core. I touched her wet folds, my middle finger running through her entire drenched slit.

“Fuck.” She breathed in my ear as she shuddered at my touch and I thought I did too, at the sound of her husky voice.

She was so hot, soft and warm and wet, I could barely keep it together and continue my ministrations on her that seemed to be causing her to lose control of herself, very much like she did to me earlier.

I felt her hands in my hair, she was pulling my head back from her neck and tilting my head up so I would look at her. Blue eyes were watching me intently, I wish I knew what she was thinking. She opened her mouth to say something, her thumbs very softly caressing my cheeks, and I gulped. I noticed that, whatever she wanted to tell me, no matter how hard she tried all night, she wasn’t ready for it. So, she decided to kiss me instead. I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel the intensity of her unspoken words in her kiss.

And I decided to take her attention away from her thoughts, so I carefully slid my fingers inside of her, causing her to gasp in the kiss, probably both because she was surprised and at the sensation.

I started thrusting into her and she quickly became a moaning, panting mess. Her hips tried to match my pace, intensifying the sensation with each thrust. We were so close to each other, hot puffs of air were hitting my face wonderfully, in perfect sync with our lustful movements.

That was when my time courier started beeping. I internally groaned in frustration, that was a really bad time to deal with the Bureau.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop.” Sara somehow managed to warn me through her heavy breathing as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and grabbed the hand that was fucking her to make sure I wouldn’t move. I chuckled, not at her neediness but because she actually thought that I would stop.

She was so close to her orgasm, I could tell, even though she didn’t actually say it with words. Her movements were getting sloppy, her moans were getting higher and the thrust of her hips faster. My hand never faltered as I watched her face. I couldn’t look away, anyway. Her lips were parted, she was breathing heavily, and her brow was furrowed in pleasure.

She was so beautiful, sweaty, flushed, lustful. She was perfection.

But what hit me the hardest was how she looking at me straight in the eyes, her gaze never faltering, even though the rest of her body was a mess at this point. This was more than just sex, no one could convince me otherwise.

I felt her clenching so hard on my fingers with each thrust and that made me clench as well. My eyes never left her though, as I watched her coming undone in her orgasm. She cried out in pleasure and finally tore her eyes away from me to hide her face in my neck. Her thighs trembled on my side and she canted her hips into me as she rode out the waves of her release. 

She didn’t even come down from her high and I already wanted to make her come again. I had never been this drawn to anyone I had ever met.

I softly kissed her neck and shoulder as I removed my fingers from inside of her. I noticed her right thigh had been twitching the whole time and I thought it was adorable and really sexy the way she couldn’t control it. It was still twitching as I shifted to kneel on the bed and gently lay her down. She was shorter than me, and younger and lighter, so it was pretty easy carrying her.

She let out a surprised giggle, yes, Sara Lance giggled, as she wrapped her legs around my waist and grabbed the back of my neck to bring my lips on hers. She probably wasn't expecting that but I settled between her legs like it had been my place for years. Her legs were squeezing me tightly and her hands were in my hair, keeping me down. She was just so hot beneath me that all I wanted to do was give her what she wanted. Again.

I grabbed the back of her knees where they were hooked around me and tagged on them, I wanted her to let me go and spread her legs. She did, she draped them over my thighs as I sat up and looked down at her. I wanted someone to tell me how the hell could anyone be so perfect.

She was just lying there, letting me see all of her, touch all of her, and it was more than I could have asked for. I had to admit, knowing Sara as little as I did back then, reading about her and studying her, I never thought she would allow herself to be so open with anyone, let alone someone who started off as her biggest hater. Me.

On the other hand, she was fearless and she liked to have fun. I was so happy that she thought I was worth it.

My eyes fell on her glistening core, I could see her swollen lips, her arousal, and I wanted to touch her, I wanted to taste her.

"Ava." I looked up at her. She was looking at me with a face I couldn't read, undecipherable. It was serious though, intense, deep, and I swallowed hard. My chest felt heavy again, unspoken words were weighing on me like I was holding the entire world on my shoulders.

Maybe the fact that she looked so beautiful with her blonde hair sprawled around her on the mattress, and her heavy breathing making her boobs all that more delicious, was making everything seem bigger and it was making me feel everything a little bit more.

"You're staring again." She teased me and I was hoping so hard that I wouldn't blush. I didn't know if I did, I felt hot and sweaty the entire time we were together.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, actually, I can't." She chuckled. She was cocky and I loved that about her. I meant... liked. I liked that about her.

I shook my head at her and smiled. She wasn't arrogant, she was confident. I couldn't help but lean down and leave a kiss on her lips. And another one. And then I kissed her cheek and her jaw, until I reached her neck. It was making me dizzy, her scent, it was filling my senses, and I never wanted to leave this place. And by ‘place’, I meant anywhere she was.

“I’m sorry.” I apologized then, effectively confusing her. I pulled back from her neck and pouted down at her, and she frowned at me questioningly. I had only realized that the whole time she had been there naked in front of me, I had paid zero attention to her boobs. I didn’t know how I managed to do that but to this day, I still regret it. What a waste of time.

And how embarrassing.

“Boobs.” I let her know as I left a kiss on top of her breast. My hands were on her waist and slid up her ribcage, until I reached her underboobs. She chuckled, probably only now realizing this too, as she covered my hands with her own. She didn’t stop me, she was even encouraging me as she caressed my hands.

I looked up at her as I continued leaving kisses on her skin, and she bit her bottom lip when I licked her nipple, before taking it in my mouth and sucking on it ever so softly.

I finally had to close my eyes, apart from the fact that her gaze could get too intense for me sometimes, I was also enjoying this way too much. How could I not when she ran her fingers through my hair to keep it out of the way and guide me in doing exactly what she wanted me to do?

Honestly, I was lucky there weren’t any interruptions, I knew the legends could be a handful, and managed to not leave that bed the next few hours.

That was, by far, the best first date ever.


End file.
